


Twice Lost

by imaginary_golux



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is not always kind.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Lost

No one ever thinks to ask Peter what happens to the Lost Boys – why they leave Neverland, which is their home, to go out into the bleak Real World.

No one ever thinks to ask Peter why a several-hundred-year-old creature, even one in the shape of a boy, enjoys collecting little boys.

And to be fair, for the most part, Peter is nothing more than playmate and ringleader to his fellows; for the most part, his Lost Boys love and trust Peter, because he saved them from the Real World. It is only when Peter is in a certain mood – only when Peter becomes bored with a certain Lost Boy, becomes tired of childish games, becomes…jaded with his common pursuits, that this changes.

Before Peter sends his victims, his twice-lost boys, into the real world, he tells them they must give him something so that they will not forget him. Something precious. Something dangerous. They all agree, of course. One must agree with Peter’s whims, to be happy in Neverland. (Even Hook agrees with Peter’s whims. Peter wants an enemy. Hook obliges.)

Peter does not bother to be gentle with his victims. Why should he? They will be leaving Neverland, forever, as soon as he is done. And they will not remember anything, neither Neverland nor this, and this is part of why he hates them, because he cannot leave, and he cannot forget. But he can have this: the sight of a boy who trusted him on his knees, in tears, begging for him to stop. The splatters of blood on the ground, that wash away during the night. The knowledge of his own power, that he can have this pleasure at the price of another’s pain, and no one will ever know, or dare to stop him if they knew.

He can have their virginities, can introduce them to this mystery which by rights should remain hidden until they are grown, can take their innocence from them and keep it for himself, forever, on this lonely island where his whim is law, except that he may never leave.


End file.
